The Little Girl Who Wasn't
by LavenderStorm
Summary: The Vampire Queen Mina Tepes was not a little girl, no matter how much she looked like one. Mina visits Akira in his sick room, as he recovers from the battle in which he lost an arm. One-shot.


**It's quite sad that this fandom has so few stories in it. I really like both the manga and the anime, and I think Akira and Mina are a very cute couple, hence this short fanfic:) It's my first time trying to write fluff, so it might not be very good, but please enjoy.**

**Oh erm, this is anime-verse. Set a few days after Akira lost his arm to Mei-ren. But the setting's from the hospital scene in the manga.  
**

* * *

**The Little Girl Who Was Not**

"Hime-san…" Looking up at his beloved princess, Akira could not help but smile gently. The small, blond-haired girl sat by his sick bed, her head resting on her folded arms on the bed, her eyes closed. Akira's eyes took in her black lacy dress and the two ribbons tying her long blond hair into two ponytails, concluding that she must have come to visit him straight after some meeting or another. For this slip of a girl was none other than Mina Tepes, Queen of all Vampires, Ruler of the Vampire Bund. Looking at her sleeping face though, Akira was strongly reminded of a young, innocent girl…he stifled a laugh at that thought. Hime-san was as far away from being a young, innocent girl as the moon was from being a bountiful, flourishing, biologically rich planet…

"Akira…" A drowsy voice cut off his train of thought. Akira turned his attention back to Mina as she rubbed at her eyes with her white, dainty hands. Her long lashes fluttered slightly as she opened her huge eyes, revealing blood-red irises set in piercing eagle-like eyes. Eyes which were able to see through you, right to your very soul, Akira thought fondly.

"What are you laughing at, Akira?" A slight frown appeared on Mina's face as she stared down at the bed-ridden form of her knight. Akira shook his head slightly, a small smile playing about his lips. "Nothing important, Hime-san." He paused for a moment, then continued, a shadow of concern in his eyes, "Neh, you don't have to visit me every day, Hime-san. I know you're bu-"

"Shut up, Akira." The glare that Mina Tepes turned on Akira would reduce even the strongest of men to a quivering puddle. With one hand on her hip, she stood up and towered over Akira, at least as far as a short girl-child like her was able to tower... "You're my knight. You were injured in the line of duty, protecting my honour and freedom, hence it is my duty to ensure that you're recovering well." Mina stared at Akira, daring him to object.

Akira heaved a small sigh. There was no point arguing with Mina; she always won. No matter what the issue was…it was one of the things he loved about her, he supposed. In the end, there was only one response he could give. "Hai, hai, hime-san." Mina relaxed slightly at that, before reaching out tentatively to lay her fingers on his recently reattached arm. "How is it? Does it still hurt?" In Akira's opinion, the concern revealed in that two sentences made losing the arm more than worthwhile. Even if the arm could not have been reattached, Akira had no regrets. _No matter what I have to sacrifice, even unto death, I'll protect Hime-san..._

Not about to reveal to his beloved princess that he still felt, occasionally, sharp, acute pangs of pain, Akira shook his head slightly. Before he could frame a suitable reply however, the phantom pain that had been haunting him chose that moment to reassert itself. Fiery, lancing pain blossomed in his left arm, right at the place where the arm had been first wrenched off, then reconnected. Akira stifled a gasp and refused to betray the slightest hint of what he was feeling; he did not want the vampire queen to worry. Faking a smile, he closed his eyes in order to hide the pain that he was sure was evident in those eyes. "I'm fine…" He managed to say in a almost-normal tone, "Just tired…" He turned his head slightly to one side, hoping Mina would get the hint and leave the room.

Akira could almost feel Mina's frown. "Hmm, alright then. I'll leave you to your rest. Rest now and make a quick recovery." Her voice, so deeply commanding, was the most beautiful voice in the world to Akira. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he felt Mina lean down to plant a soft, tender kiss on his left cheek – almost like a little girl, like that young , sweet and innocent little girl that she so resembled._ Hime-san...  
_

Then, hearing the door to the room snick shut, Akira heaved a mental sigh of relief. At last, he could freely express the pain he was feeling…he scrunched up his face and groaned loudly as a fresh wave of pain lanced through his arm…unable to help himself, he grabbed his hurting left arm with his right one…maybe he should ask the nurse for more painkillers, though lord knows that due to his high metabolism as a werewolf, they only lasted for a short while...

As Akira's eyes fluttered open, he froze in mid-groan. There, standing at the foot of his bed, was the slight figure of Mina Tepes, Queen of all Vampires, his mistress, with an ominous expression on her face. Akira winced slightly, cursing the nurse mentally. All the medication that she had given him had dulled all his werewolf senses – hence he had been unable to pick up the princess' continued presence in the room.

"So Akira, what's this about being _fine _then? Do you think me some little girl you can shrug off with such a blatant lie?" The tone of her voice was relatively calm, but Akira knew that this was merely the calm before the storm. If he could not defuse her temper in time…Akira shuddered to think of what could happen. A little girl she most assuredly was _not_, and, when it came to her temper, "sweet" and "innocent" were two words that had nothing to do with it either.

Wincing slightly, Akira took a deep breath and exhaled, before speaking, "Hime-san…gomen na." After he pushed himself into a sitting position, he met Mina's eyes before continuing. "I'm sorry for lying to you…But I did not want you to worry about me…gomennasai." Akira saw Mina's eyes narrow slightly for a brief moment. In a flash, Mina was on his bed, her face mere inches away from his, her lithe body resting on her knees between his legs. "Baka Akira." She lay one soft, pale hand on his cheek, lifting his face slightly before pressing her soft pink lips down on his with bruising force and passion. Helpless to resist, Akira moaned slightly before he kissed back with equal intensity.

After a moment, they broke apart. Akira was panting heavily as he gazed upon his princess' face. With a serious expression on her face, Mina continued, "It is my right to worry about you, Akira, because you are my servant…and also, my most precious one." Akira's gaze widened at that almost-confession. Though he loved the princess with all of his heart and knew that she felt the same way about him, they had never said it out loud, because when all was said and done, she, Mina Tepes, was Queen of the Vampires, the last female True Blood vampire, while he, Akira Kaburagi Regendorf, was a werewolf, the son of the Head of the Earth clan, a mere vassal – servant – in the society of the night.

Before he could ruminate further on those matters though, a playful smirk had appeared on Mina's face. "Sa, now, how should I punish you, Akira? For daring to lie to me?" Eyes glowing like rubies in the semi-dark room, a wide smirk on her face, Mina Tepes looked every inch the scary Vampire Queen. _Hime-san..._ "I'll take away your pain..." A soft whisper, so soft that Akira was not sure if he had really heard it...As his princess leaned in again, all deep and intelligent thoughts fled from Akira's mind, leaving him with only one fleeting thought:

_She is absolutely not a little girl…young, sweet, innocent or otherwise…_And never before was Akira as glad of that as he was on that night.

* * *

**Well, I'll leave it to your imagination as to what happened between them after that XD**


End file.
